Bearing assemblies are typically circular in shape, and generally comprise rolling elements disposed between raceways in bearing rings. Rolling elements take many forms, including spherical balls, rollers or various other configurations, such as cone-shaped tapered rollers or barrel-shaped spherical rollers.
Bearing assemblies, for example for machinery, such as electric motors, gearboxes, high speed spindles, and turbines, are known to include a housing made of a first material and an outer race radially enclosed by the housing and made of a second material. The first material and the second material may also be the same material, for example steel or the two materials may be substantially similar materials such as bearing steel (bearing) and another ferrous metal (housing). In a typical shaft installation, there may be a fixed or press fit bearing to locate the assembly and a floating or loose fit bearing to allow for thermal expansion or contraction. In some other assemblies both bearings may be floating or loose fit, to allow for some axial displacement.
In machine shaft assemblies maintenance and replacement of bearings may be required. A bearing that can easily be assembled and disassembled onto shaft is desirable.